bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Advent Human
Introduction Throughout its' existence humankind was fascinated with supernatural things - gods, demons, spirits, afterlife... Many people have put their whole lives into researching those things and even more people went the 'spiritual' way - meditation, strengthening their spirits, bodies and minds. Most of them failed in their quest, but there were those who have succeeded. Sometimes it's due to that very training the person puts themselves through, sometimes it's a natural inborn ability, but most often it's due to incidental exposure to large quantities of reiastu from spiritually-active beings such as Hollows, Shinigami and even other Advent Humans. Whatever the couse, though, the result is always the same - the person's own inner reiatsu pool becomes unlocked. And such people are called Advent Humans. At the early stages the only manifestation of their power is the sudden ability to see, hear and interact with spiritual entities such as ghosts and other aforementioned spiritually-active beings. In time, should the person choose to train their mind and strengthen their spirit - his/her reiatsu pool increases and eventually evolves, manifesting itself into strange "supernatural" abilities. Those abilities are unique to each person and are heavily corresponding to their persona. As a result, these people may do a lot of incredible stuff, which normal people would refer as to "supernatural". Freaks of nature or humanity's only hope? Crazy lunatics or demigods? Maybe all of the above? One way or another, these people are slowly becoming a force to be reckoned with, acknowledged both by those in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Overview Along with Hollows, Advent Humans are one of the most diverse factions in Bleach Channel RPG. They don't have restrictions on traveling around the living world, they don't have restrictions on their job/hobbies, they are not required to manifest their power through a Zanpakutou like Shinigami, they are not required to constantly hunt and kill other spiritual beings like Hollows do, they even have almost none restrictions as to the nature of their abilities. The only restriction is the imagination of RPer and, of course, common sense. The major drawback of being an Advent Human is your physical capabilities. Human body is more fragile than that of other Playable Races - the Max Vitality of AH is 70% of their Max Reiatsu, as opposed to 90% of other races. This includes Advent Human's combat capabilities. No matter how strong one is, no matter how experienced fighter he/she is - all that experience doesn't help much when fighting a spiritual being - a fight where one's spiritual strengh is more important than physical. Another trait of most Advent Humans is that very few of them are aware of the real state of things in the universe. At the early stages of RPing an Advent Human, the RPer should remember that their character most probably won't know what he/she sees, they won't know what a Hollow or a Shinigami, let alone know about the existence of Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. All that knowledge should come with experience of meeting spiritual entities or other Advent Humans. Organizations Although Advent Humans are quite rare, there were instances in human history when they came together and joined forces for one purpose or other. This way, a handful of organizations came into existence. An Organization is an alliance of Advent Humans working together for a mutual goal, some organizations make it a tradition of picking up new unexperienced Advent Humans, teaching them about the state of affairs in universe(according to the organization's view on it, of course) and training those new agents. With any organization, there are special abilities items, and or techniques that they offer. These are exclusive to members of said establishment, meaning that, should they chose to disband with the corresponding group, they do not retain those said skills or items unless given special permissions by a GM. NOTE that some factions choose new members according to their alignment. The Cloth A religious organization, for decades, the Cloth has orchestrated the training and discipline of the advent populace through the multitude of religions around the world, and they still work diligently toward future generations. However, recent events have wounded the credibility of the righteous organization and have sent many to seek other means of survival in their harsh new word. :Still under construction Cloth-specific equipment *Weapons of Fate :The congregated church of the Cloth allows all new disciples to create a weapon of choice. This weapon is fused with the subject’s reiatsu, and given a name by its new owner. This weapon has heightened abilities that correspond with the owner’s reiatsu and combat stat as well. When in use by its owner the weapon grants a ten percent bonus to the reiatsu maximum and owners combat stat. This ability cannot be shared; this weapon works only with its creator :The cloth has strict policies on swords, knives, and firearm development. Neither is allowed as a weapon of fate. However, recent events have loosened the restrictions, making anything in bounds aside from those two. :Still under construction Known Cloth members :Still under construction The Militia The Colonel, longtime ally and friend to Father (the founder of the Substitute Shinigami faction), has dedicated his livelihood to combating Hollow and their derivatives. His small militia has been growing due to the recent boom of Hollow activity. The Colonel employs any and all who wish to avenge, protect, or even destroy the ghostly creatures of Hueco Mundo. He typically recruits the multitude of Advents that do not have the patience and/or discipline to exist in a more conservative religious organization. Unlike The Cloth, the Colonel incorporates modern technology and advanced military tactics in his quest to protect the world of the living. :Still under construction Militia-specific equipment *X 754: The Demon Killer :A patented design developed by the scientific minds under the employ of the Colonel. The reiatsu-based plasma pistol is standard for agents meant for work in the field. It enables the user to channel his/her spiritual energy through it and use it as a potent type of spirit ammunition. :It appears to be a standard stainless steel firearm. The only distinguishing factor is the dial that is located near the hammer, or the inhibitor panel. They also come standard with a finger print verification screen located on the handle. Use by someone that is not registered or sanctioned will cause the weapon to explode. :An inhibitor is located on the weapon to monitor broadcast and ration reiatsu for the user. Its design prohibits use beyond a seventy-five percent drop in total reiatsu percentage.Each digit in the percentage cost is equivalent to damage dealt, for example A 100 reiatsu character that uses one percent would inflict one damage per shot and fifty if he used the fifty percent setting per shot. :With the inhibitor an agent can fire any amount from the weapon, ranging from one percent to fifty per shot.Each digit in the percentage cost is equivalent to damage dealt, for example A 100 reiatsu character that uses the one percent setting,would inflict one damage per shot and fifty damage would be dealt if he chose to use the fifty percent setting. The weapons design can't support too much reiatsu per shot, the weapon can't sustain digits above 500 reiatsu without critical weapon failure. :Still under construction Known Militia members :Still under construction Stats Advent Humans have a slightly different stat sheet than other races, which goes as following: :Reiatsu :Vitality :Combat :''-Melee'' :''-Ranged/Rei Manipulation'' :Dexterity :''-Speed'' :''-Agility'' :Power Level :Word Count Reiatsu (Rei) is a common to all PCs stat which reflects the amount of spiritual energy that character possesses. Rei may be spent on using Deliverance/Exoneration Abilities or Attacks, Item Abilities, Skills and such. :Vitality (Vit) is a stat all PCs share. Vit is used in fighting collabs to determine the state of the character. Every attack the character sustains depletes Vit. Every fight is started with Maximum Vitality, which is 90% (0.9) of the Reiatsu Stat (except for Angelic types, who start with 70% of their Reiatsu stat). '''Once a combatant reaches 0 Vit he/she is considered to be defeated and cannot take part in fighting anymore(other non-offensive interaction is not forbidden though). '''Combat (Cmb) is a sum of two substats, which reflects the characters overall offensive capability. :Melee (Close) is a stat that reflects the character's ability to deliver damage in melee combat. Each successful melee attack delivers damage that equals 50% of this stat. :Ranged/Rei Manipulation (Ranged) is a stat which reflects the character's ability to deliver damage in ranged combat as well as manipulate reishi at a distance. Each successful ranged attack delivers damage that equals 50% of this stat. Dexterity (Dex) is a sum of two substats, which reflects the characters overall reaction/action speed. :Speed (Spd) is a stat which reflects the character's overall movement speed as well as speed of his/her attacks. :Agility (Ag) is a stat which reflects the character's ability to block/dodge enemy attacks,counterattack. It also reflects character's overall flexibility and his/her capability to perform acrobatic moves. Alignment Though variating from one person to other, Advent Human's powers and abilities still can be categorized into two major categories: Angelic and Fullbringer. Every category brings it's bonuses and drawbacks. The RPer MUST choose an alignment for their character as the latter enters his/her Deliverance stage; the character's alignment doesn't change with further growth. Angelic The powers of Angelic-type AH manifest in a Shinigami-like manner - through an object. Subconsciously picking an important possession of their own or a type of everyday objects, an Advent Human channels his/her power thought that object; much like a Shinigami channels his strength through a Zanpakutou. As an example: in cannon Bleach, Inoue Orihime's power is manifested through a personal possession - hairpins. *Angelic types may have support/healing/shielding abilities *Angelic types have their Max Vitality at 70% or Max Rei and NEVER get any bonuses to their Vitality Stat, be it an item effect, a skill or anything else *Angelic types' power MUST manifest through an object - a personal possession or a type of common objects *Angelic types gain bonus to Agility Stat as follows: ** +50 points at Power Level 10 ** +100 points at Power Level 20 ** +200 points at Power Level 30 Fullbringer (aka "Demonic") The powers of Fullbringer-type AH manifest in a Hollow-like manner - through their own body. Subconsciously picking their own body as their main weapon, an Advent Human channels his/her power thought the body, altering it; much like a Hollow changes its body during evolution. As an example: in cannon Bleach, Sado Yasutora's power is manifested through his body, changing his arms. *Fullbringers may have regeneration/armour abilities *Fullbringers start with their Max Vitality at 90% or Max Rei but upon reaching Deliverance and Exoneration Stages, they get a 10% bonus to Max Vit for each - 100% of Max Rei at Deliverance and 110% of Max Rei at Exoneration *A Fullbringer's power MUST manifest through alteration of their own body *Fullbringers gain bonus to their overall strength ("1x" meaning being able to lift as much as their own body weight) and have it reflected as bonus to their Melee Stat as follows: ** 1.5x strength; +50 Melee points at Power Level 10 ** 2x strength; +100 Melee points at Power Level 20 ** 2.5x strength; +200 Melee points at Power Level 30 Growth Stages As their reiatsu pool grows stronger, it's power begins to manifest in a way befitting a given individual. Upon reaching certain milestones, an individual unlocks new powers within him/herself. The Exodus Gained at Power Level 0 :Not much of a Growth Stage, more like a state at which all Advent Humans start. During Exodus your character doesn't have any special abilities except sensing reiatsu and being able too see/hear/talk/touch spiritual beings other people don't see. Deliverance Gained at Power Level 5 :Upon reaching the fifth level of power, an Advent Human instinctively learns to use his/her reiatsu and a multitude of abilities unlock themselves inside one's soul. This is called a Deliverance Stage. Your Deliverance Stage is the first manifestation of a character’s unique Advent Human abilities. The ability to sense reiatsu becomes more sensitive as well, giving your character a near sixth sense when it comes to spiritual beings and their whereabouts. The human also retains heightened defense and agility to assist him/she in battling the many entities that are comprised of spirit particles. :It is the very moment when Advent Human s separate into Angelic and Fullbringer types, as methods for building their powers, as well as power manifestations differ: :Upon activating Deliverance Stage, an Advent Human gets a fight-long buff for all of their stats: :*Angelic types get 10% buff for all of their Stats, except Vitality :*Fullbringer types get 25% buff for all of their Stats :Upon reaching the Deliverance Stage, an Advent Human gets a certain amount of Ability Points to build their Deliverance abilities(see Ability/Attack Explanation for more info): :*Angelic types get 12 Ability Points :*Fullbringer types get 8 Ability Points Exoneration Gained at Power Level 40 :The final stage in an Advent Human’s growth, the pinnacle of his/her power. The Deliverance abilities are perfected, and intensified many times over. The physical statistics and reiatsu levels are increased as well. :Upon activating Exoneration Stage, an Advent Human gets a fight-long buff for all of their stats: :*Angelic types get 30% buff for all of their Stats, except Vitality :*Fullbringer types get 50% buff for all of their Stats :Upon reaching the Exoneration Stage, an Advent Human gets a certain amount of Ability Points to build their Exoneration abilities(see Ability/Attack Explanation for more info): :*Angelic types get 18 Ability Points :*Fullbringer types get 12 Ability Points List of Advent Human PCs * Kanzaki Mai * Conlan * Summer Ku-Roshin (formerly) List of Advent Human NPCs *Chiyuki Night *Eri Category:Playable Races